Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of casting or repairing concrete under water whereby the concrete (mortar) to be cast to a minimum extent contacts water and leaching of binding agent is prevented. The characteristic features of the process according to the invention are that a plug of liquid organic material based on a reactive or non-reactive synthetic resin or other organic carrier having a suitable viscosity, good cohesion and poor water solubility and with specific gravity higher than water but less than cement-based concrete is introduced into the bottom of a tight formwork to contact a support, and cement-based concrete having a good flowability is then introduced below the surface level of the plug, the introduction initially being effected in the very plug.